<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tink Tink by Astrosfaerydae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435328">Tink Tink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae'>Astrosfaerydae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astro Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Dads, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jinjin could sleep through a hurricane, Kittens, M/M, Socky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, binu - Freeform, eunwoo is easy to scare, myungjin, pure fluff, sanha is a cry baby, sanha is easy to scare, sanhyuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Very simple kitten+Astro=fluffiest thing I've ever written in my life. Dedicated to my cat tink tink who I miss so dearly. Theres pictures of the fluff ball as an adult at the end of the first chapter hope yall don't mind that</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Astro Prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dark alleys are scary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroha03/gifts">Aroha03</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_ca/gifts">Mi_ca</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayakaMidori/gifts">SayakaMidori</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope yall are ok with all the ot6 fluff requests being put together. I think yall will really like this its gonna be ot6 and kittens what is there not to love, right &lt;3 I wanted to post this part first so yall know I didn't forget about fic requests. After a lot of thought and research ill still post updates here as I continue my support on socials. If you have any question concerns or anything at all my dms are open on twitter. Hang in there loves</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      At night Eunwoo liked to walk to shake off the stress of the day and so he could go to bed with a clear head. His walk started out like every other walk, after thirty minutes or so he was almost back to the dorm when he heard a strange noise coming from a dark alley. Against his better judgment, he decided to investigate. Eunwoo walked deeper into the dark alley. </p><p><em>      “I’m stupid, this is stupid, I’m gonna die today, why am I doing this?” </em>He thought to himself. His heart began to beat faster as he got closer to the rustling noises. A small dark figure moved into his vision, it came towards him quickly from under a trash heap near the alleys dumpster. Eunwoo squealed as he jumped on top of the dumpster to escape. He frantically tried his best to get as far from the dark shadow as was humanly possible, at the same time he struggled with his shaking hands to pull up the flashlight on his phone.</p><p>     Just as his flashlight illuminated the alley, the figure moved towards the dumpster and made a tiny, pitiful sound, “meooooow.” </p><p>     Eunwoo breathed a huge sigh of relief as he climbed off the dumpster. The kitten was small, no more than 8 weeks old, it had fluffy black fur that created a mane around his neck like a lion. </p><p>     “Hi there cutie, aren’t you cold?” He asked it as he reached his hand out for the kitten to smell. The kitten came closer to Eunwoo's fingers, it gave them a few tentative sniffs before licking them.</p><p>     “I guess not, with all that fur.” Eunwoo chuckled as the kitten allowed him to scratch behind its ears It began to purr at the loving ear scratches. </p><p>     “Are you lost little one?” He said as he bent down to pick up the itty-bitty ball of fluff, the kittens big, bright yellow-green eyes stared up at the man innocently. Eunwoo brought the kitten up to his face so he could look for a collar or any other signs of ownership on the kitten. As he was inspecting the kitten, immediately he could feel that it was underweight. There was no sign that the kitten was a lost pet aside from its friendliness.</p><p>    “You're gonna come home with me I’ll get you some food and keep you warm.” Eunwoo wrapped the kitten under his puffy jacket holding it close to his chest to make sure it was warm. The kitten curled right up against him, purring and fell asleep as they walked the rest of the way back to the dorm. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>"ohhhhh big stretch!" This my Tink Tink as an adult in his summer coat, you'll learn why we named him Tink Tink next update.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>This is the best picture I have of his winter floof unfortunately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PWEASE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sanha is a scaredy cat, Rocky being a protective boyfriend, Moonbin being a loving boyfriend, Myungjun is the voice of reason and also makes sanha cry unintentionally</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>     Eunwoo quietly stepped into the foyer of their dorm, hoping everyone was asleep. He headed immediately for the kitchen to get the tiny kitten some food. As he approached the doorway he froze in his tracks, Eunwoo heard the sound of a teacup being stirred. </p><p>     “Nu, is that you?” Moonbin asked. </p><p>     Eunwoo sighed, his boyfriend would be the first one to completely understand why he brought the kitten home. </p><p>     “Yeah, baby. I just came in.” Eunwoo said as he stepped into the dim lights of the kitchen. </p><p>     “What are you doing up, hun?” He kissed Moonbin on the cheek making him smile instinctively.</p><p>     “I wanted to cuddle when you got home,” Moonbin cutely scrunched up his face. “I know you’ve been busy lately and because it’s cold I made you your favorite tea. Here let me help you with your coat,” He stepped toward Eunwoo to help him remove his coat. </p><p>     Eunwoo turned away from him, “Shhhh, look.” He unfolded his coat to reveal the sleeping kitten still nestled into his chest. Moonbins eyes widened in awe. </p><p>     “<em>I</em><em>t’s so freaking cute!” </em>Moonbin whispered, straining his voice to sound as if he was squealing. </p><p>     “Do we still have cans of tuna in the pantry?” Eunwoo nodded his head towards the pantry door. Moonbin rushed over to look through the many canned goods they had stashed away. He walked back over carrying three small tins.</p><p>     “Will this be enough?” Moobnin asked as he gave the kitten a worried glance.</p><p>     “It should be for now can you get a small dish out for him for some water” Eunwoo sat the kitten down on the counter gently, trying his best not to startle it.  </p><p>     “Sure, it's a boy? Have you named it already?” Moonbin laughed as he retrieved the dish.</p><p>     “Not sure but we can figure that out later.” Eunwoo leaned down close to the kitten petting its chin and behind its ears, “Hey buddy wanna wake up we’ve got some food for you.” Eunwoo opened the can, the sound startled the tiny floof of fur awake. </p><p>     He moved the can towards the kitten, “Eat up!” Eunwoo smiled kindly. The kitten wasted no time and vacuumed down the first can of tuna. </p><p>     “Hey buddy slow down you’re gonna hurt your tummy,” Moonbin said as he scratched the kittens back softly. After licking up the last little bits of tuna in the can, the kitten stretched out with a big yawn. </p><p>     “Oh, big stretch!” They chuckled as they continued to coo over the kitten.</p><p>     Moonbin picked it up and began to snuggle into the kitten’s thick fur, quickly his face twisted in disgust. Eunwoo laughed at his boyfriend as he held the kitten out at arm length   </p><p>     “Forgot to mention I found him,” He pointed at the kitten’s exposed belly which confirmed it was indeed a ‘him’, “by a dumpster.” Eunwoo tried to hold back his laughter, everyone knew Binnie’s nose was easily offended. Moonbin placed the kitten down onto the counter and stepped away quickly. He turned to Eunwoo who had now crumbled into the floor from laughter.</p><p>     “That would’ve been something to tell me <b> <em>before </em></b>my nose was assaulted! UGH, I’m gonna die!” Moonbin exclaimed playfully smacking Eunwoo’s head. </p><p>     “You brought him home, you can bathe him.” Moonbin jokingly crossed his arms like he was angry. </p><p>     “Why can’t it wait till morning?” Eunwoo asked</p><p>     “Well, he can’t sleep in our bed smelling like that?” Moonbin turned his nose up and fanned his hand in front of it.</p><p>     “I could just ball up a sweater on the floor for him, That would work.” He shrugged </p><p>     “Nope, the floor is too cold for a tiny kitten you should know that Nu.” Moonbin mockingly scolded him.</p><p>     Eunwoos eyes lit up, “Really? So does that mean you want to keep him, too?!?” </p><p>     “Slow your roll we need to talk to Jinwoo and Myungjun but if they say yes in the morning we can keep him.” Moonbin rolled his eyes and smiled. </p><p>     Eunwoo picked up the kitten and spun around, grinning from ear to ear, “You are going to be my fluffy baby and I will love you forever!” </p><p>     “Come on hurry up, it’s late let’s give him a bath and get to bed.” Moonbin ushered them towards the bathroom. </p><p>     After the kitten was bathed and dried, they fell asleep peacefully cuddled together, the kitten sleeping on top of Moonbin’s belly. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>     Morning came quickly for the pair, they waited in the living room as if waiting for mom and dad to wake up on Christmas morning. Eunwoo had gone to the store earlier in the morning to get supplies for the new kitten. Moonbin was on the floor playing with the kitten and its new toys. He moved around like a dainty dancer, his paws made small pitter-patters on the hardwood floor. </p><p>     “OMG! I know what to name him!” Moonbin turned around excitedly to face his boyfriend who was curled up on the couch drinking his morning tea.</p><p>     “Hmm,” Eunwoo murmured as he took a sip of tea. </p><p>     “Look at the way he walks,” Moonbin used the feather toy to get the kitten to walk towards him, “tink tink tink tink,” he said as the kitten skittered across the floor. </p><p>     “Tink?” Eunwoo asked.</p><p>     “No Tink Tink! It’s perfect for him, look, tink tink tink tink.” </p><p>     “Awww it’s perfect babe,” Eunwoo cooed.</p><p>     “Morning guys.” Sanha yawned rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p><p>     Eunwoo and moonbin froze, they were unsure if Sanha noticed as TInk Tink curiously walked up to him. Tink Tink brushed up against Sanha’s leg surprising him, he fell to the floor shrieking like a banshee. </p><p>     Eunwoo rushed over to Sanha to make sure he was ok, but he couldn’t hold back his laughter. Sanha screamed until Eunwoo used his hands to cover his mouth. </p><p>     “Shhhhhhhh, Jesus Christ you are loud, child.” Eunwoo shushed him.</p><p>     Sanha bit Eunwoo’s hand in retaliation, he yelped and jumped away from Sanha. “I’m not a child,” Sanha said with a pout. </p><p>     Eunwoo picked up Tink Tink and presented him to Sanha, the boy squealed like he just opened a brand new Nintendo Switch. </p><p>     “It’s SO FLUFFY!!! CAN WE KEEP IT!?!” Sanha took the kitten and aggressively snuggled it to his face. </p><p>     "Sanha shush! We don't want to wake them up. We need to ask Jinwoo and Myungjun first, so we need them to be in a good mood when they wake up so chill." Moonbin said, scolding the boy.</p><p>     "Sorry, he's just so freaking cute!" Tink Tink let out a small squeak when Sanha hugged him. </p><p>     "Omg I'm so sorry," Sanha placed the kitten on the floor gingerly, "Binnie I didn't hurt it did I?" He said as he began to panic.</p><p>     Moonbin laughed as Tink Tink sauntered off to play with his toys. "No you didn't hurt him," He comfortingly ruffled Sanha's hair, "You just hugged him a little tight some cats don't like that." </p><p>     Rocky suddenly ran down the hallway towards them, "Who's hurting my baby!?!" He yelled. Everyone paused as they stared at Rocky. He had a baseball bat in his hands, ready to fight. </p><p>     "So much for being quiet," Eunwoo rolled his eyes leaning back as he let out a sigh. </p><p>     "What's going on and why does Rocky have a bat?" Myungjun squinted his eyes, the light coming in from the windows was too much for his sleepy eyes to handle. </p><p>     "Well I guess the cats out of the bag, literally," Moonbin pointed at Tink Tink playing with one of the paper bags from the store. </p><p>     Rocky placed his bat against the wall and walked over to the kitten, Myungjun in tow. Both of them babbled to the kitten in incoherent baby talk. </p><p>     "Myungjun hyung, can you pweeassseee do us a favor?" Sanha put on his best pitiful puppy dog pout. </p><p>     Myungjun placed Tink Tink in his lap as he stroked the kitten's fur "Depends on the favor?" He said in a mischievous tone. </p><p>     Sanha walked over and knelt on the ground beside Myungjun, the others following. They contorted their faces to match the maknae’s. </p><p>     "Can you pwease convince Jinwoo to let us keep it? Pwetty pweeaseeee!" Sanha begged while he pulled at Myungjun's pajama sleeve.</p><p>     Myungjun sighed, "I really don't think he's gonna be easy to convince," a chorus of disappointed sighs and groans filled the room, "Look guys I can try but he's been really stressed lately with all the preparation for the concerts and the next comeback." </p><p>     "He's always working." Sanha crossed his arms indignantly.</p><p>     "We will take care of him!" Eunwoo pleaded.</p><p>     "Tink Tink isn't gonna be any trouble we promise." Moonbin picked up the kitten, holding him close to his heart. </p><p>     "Tink Tink?" Rocky questioned? </p><p>     "I'll explain later." Moonbin giggled.</p><p>     "I'll try guys," he huffed, "but please don't get attached. I don't want y'all to get disappointed if it doesn't go well. He may be my boyfriend but he's Astro's leader so if he doesn't agree we have to listen to him, ok?" Myungjun said as he prepared the boys for the worst possible outcome, just in case. </p><p>     The thought of being told no made Sanha weep softly. Rocky took the crying boy into his arms, "Don't cry baby, it's ok! Jinwoo can't say no to your cute little face." Rocky said while he squished Sanha's face in his hands, simultaneously he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Sanha tried his best to fix his face, he blushed from the embarrassment of crying in front of everyone.</p><p>     "Okay, I'm gonna take him some coffee, in the meantime if y'all clean up this living room he might be more inclined to say yes," Myungjun said as he walked towards the kitchen. </p><p>     In unison, they said, "Yes, hyung," as they went to work furiously cleaning the living room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jinwoo will be introduced next chapter! I really hope yall look forward to it and enjoy this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jinwoo is not a morning person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dancemachine- Rocky<br/>Baby- Sanha<br/>Buttmin- Eunwoo<br/>Catdog- Moonbin<br/>Mjamie- Myungjun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><br/></b>     “Morning, babe it’s time to get up,” Myungjun said in a melodic tone as he sat on Jinwoo’s side of the bed, placing the coffee on the nightstand. </p>
<p>     Jinwoo just groaned in response, it was too early for words. Jinwoo tapped his chest and grunted at Myungjun.</p>
<p>     “Yes, babe?” </p>
<p>     Jinwoo whined louder tapping his chest again. Myungjun caught on to what his boyfriend was asking, he laid down beside Jinwoo resting his head on the others bare chest as they both gave a contented sigh. </p>
<p>     “You know it would be easier if you could just use words when you wake up,” Myungjun laughed, he received a playful tap on the head for teasing Jinwoo. </p>
<p>     “Coffee, now” Jinwoo sat up, clinging to Myungjun like a koala. </p>
<p>     Myungjun wiggled out of Jinwoo's arms to retrieve the coffee for his boyfriend. </p>
<p>     "Are you gonna say please?" Myungjun teased.</p>
<p>     Jinwoo rolled his eyes facetiously, "pleaassee." </p>
<p>     "Better," he laughed. </p>
<p>     "So um I hate to make you think this early in the morning but, we need you to come to the living room for something?" Myungjun said nervously, "please take it easy on them ok?" </p>
<p>     Jinwoo groaned, "Who broke what or who's sick now?" </p>
<p>     Myungjun tried to hold back his laughter instead, it came out as a snort, "Nothing like that, but still please go easy on them." </p>
<p>     “I’ll try but I swear if they’ve broken something that I have to pay for it again they are going to clean this whole house with a toothbrush,” Jinwoo said as he grabbed his belongings and left for the living room huffing and puffing the whole way, Myungjun following behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>     The living room went silent when Jinwoo appeared in the doorway. His eyes were still half-lidded from sleep as he made his way to his spot on the sofa, not even acknowledging the kitten playing on the floor.</p>
<p>     Eunwoo spoke up first, “Please don’t be mad, but we want to keep it.”</p>
<p>     “It?” Jinwoo questioned looking at him over the edge of his coffee cup.</p>
<p>     Sanha picked up the kitten and sat on the floor in front of Jinwoo. The kitten and Sanha looked up at their leader with loving and innocent eyes. “See he looks like your tattoo!” Sanha held the kitten up beside Jinwoo’s lion tattoo on his exposed chest. “See!”</p>
<p>     Aside from a few nervous chuckles the room was eerily quiet. Jinwoo took the kitten from Sanha and looked at him for a moment before looking up at the group of boys now huddled around him. With a long, sad exhale he said, “Guys, you know this is a bad idea right? We would need so many supplies and so much time to properly care for this poor thing.” </p>
<p>     Eunwoo pointed to the pile of supplies he acquired this morning before the sun was even up.</p>
<p>     “What about the time and attention it would need?” Jinwoo asked.</p>
<p>     “Well someone is always home throughout the day maybe not all at the same time,” Myungjun stated as walked around the back of the sofa to give his boyfriend a shoulder rub hoping it would loosen him up a little, but Jinwoo just shrugged him off.</p>
<p>     “What about concerts and group schedules? Guys we really have to think this through.” Jinwoo said as he gave the kitten a few pitiful pats on its head.</p>
<p>     “Well, I can ask my mom, she already has Roa at home I’m sure she wouldn’t mind helping out. Please? He’s so freaking cute, it would be nice to have a house cat that we can see when we come home you know,” Moonbin twirled his hands together nervously, he hoped his suggestion would help.</p>
<p>     “What about cleaning the litter box, I mean-” Jinwoo paused as he looked around the now clean living room in shock. “Wow yall really went all out,” his mouth hung open in shock. </p>
<p>     “We promise we will take care of Tink Tink! In fact, I don’t really have many solo schedules so I’ll be home or in our studio most of the time anyway,” Rocky shrugged. </p>
<p>     Eunwoo chimed in, “I’ll even buy all the food and stuff you don’t have to worry about it at all.” </p>
<p>     Jinwoo paused for a moment to think. He looked around at the five boys surrounding him, all had put on the best innocent begging face they could muster. He rolled his eyes and said, “fine. How can I say no when you’ve already named him, I can’t hurt y'all like that. Also,” Jinwoo laughed, “Tink Tink? Someone has to explain that to me later.”</p>
<p>     Tink Tink jumped out of Jinwoo’s lap as all the members dogpiled him. They showered him with thank you's and promises of taking good care of the kitten. </p>
<p>     “Ok, Ok get off me, first one to forget the litter box has to clean the whole dorm, alone, with a toothbrush got it!” Jinwoo chuckled as the group continued to smother him in hugs. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>     The next few weeks flew by and everyone kept their promises to Jinwoo. Tink Tink had got lost in clothes piles more than a few times, so this prompted them to even keep up with cleaning the dorm, too which made Jinwoo happy. Almost every day someone would come home with new toys for the kitten, it was safe to say Tink Tink was very spoiled and very well-loved. </p>
<p>     Tink Tink took a special interest in Jinwoo, following him from room to room and even tried to hop in the shower with him on a few occasions. They were all unsure as to why he had an affinity for Jinwoo because, for the most part, Jinwoo didn’t return the affection. At least not to the member’s knowledge. While Jinwoo worked alone in the studio, Tink Tink would follow him and beg until Jinwoo picked him up. He always obliged, letting the kitten use his lap as a napping spot. </p>
<p>     This day was no different except Jinwoo was napping too. His big computer chair was completely reclined with Tink Tink on his chest, both were snoring. Rocky had come by to drop off some lunch, Jinwoo would forget to eat sometimes when he was really busy. Rocky opened the door to the dark room slowly. It took all of Rocky’s strength not to yell ‘AWE’ at the sight before him. He simply pulled his phone out snapping a picture before leaving the room. </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b>Astro Group Chat</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Dancemachine</b>: GUYS!!!!!! LOOK AT THIS!!!!!</p>
<p>*Picture of Jinwoo and Tink Tink cuddling fast asleep in the reclined computer chair*</p>
<p><b>Baby</b>: AWWWWWWWWWW (☆▽☆)</p>
<p><b>MJamie:</b> ok mister "I DoNt ThINk ThIs iS a GoOd IdeA" (≧▽≦)</p>
<p><b>Catdog: </b>SHHHHH delete this we can use it for blackmail! </p>
<p><b>Buttmin: </b>You say that like it's a bad thing??? I think this is adorable 乁[ ◕ ᴥ ◕ ]ㄏ He has major cat dad energy </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>I want cuddles like that from him ರ╭╮ರ </p>
<p><b>Catdog:</b> You'd cuddle an alligator if it wouldn't bite you¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>ok point. But I still want cuddles when we get home. </p>
<p><b>Catdog:</b> You could just come lay with me and Kangmin while we wait for the show to start.</p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>OMW</p>
<p><b>Buttmin: </b>Now I'm jealous group cuddles sound good right about now. It's been a long day. (｡•́︿•̀｡)</p>
<p><b>Dancemachine: </b>Why don't we do blanket forts and movie night tonight? </p>
<p><b>MJamie: </b>Wait for meeeeeeeee ＼(^o^)／</p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>No minions we watched it the last 2 times! </p>
<p><b>Buttmin: </b>Get better at rock-paper-scissors then! :-P</p>
<p><b>Catdog: </b>Maybe we should let Jinwoo choose? As a thank you for letting us keep Tink Tink. </p>
<p><b>Dancemachine: </b>Yes I second that! </p>
<p><b>Baby: </b>That works! </p>
<p><b>Buttmin: </b>But minions… (╯︵╰,)</p>
<p><b>MJamie:</b> Someone needs to wake him up though… (((;ꏿ_ꏿ;)))</p>
<p> </p>
<p><b>Baby, Buttmin, Dancemachine, </b> and <b>Catdog </b>have left the chat. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this! I haven't written pure fluff in a long time so please forgive me I'm a bit rusty</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again I am sorry the opening to this is so short but I hope its enough for you to want to see more. OT6 is coming up just hang in there and it will be so fluffy and sugary sweet your dentist will end up hating me. So please wait and in the meantime do what you can to support those that need it. Stay safe loves!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>